


Hold Me Tight

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Series: Lost and Found [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Yeah, Tony’s never had a hard time reading people at least in bed and Bucky made a point the first time they’d slept with Steve that he’s not shy. He isn’t, but he’s not really forthcoming either, which leaves a little guesswork that his drawings helped out with. Not that Steve knows he snooped through them but he drew out a few fantasies once, right? Makes sense he’d find all the things to fill in the blanks there.Which is how he finds himself perched in the chair in his makeshift lab wearing a button down of Steve’s, a crisp white because he seems to have a thing for sticking Tony in the color for god knows what reason, thigh high stockings, and heels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was in the mood to write porn so um. Here's the Steve/Tony I potentially promised at the end of More Than Survive! It'll follow the same structure as the first part of this series. So cumulating in a threesome.

Yeah, Tony’s never had a hard time reading people at least in bed and Bucky made a point the first time they’d slept with Steve that he’s not shy. He isn’t, but he’s not really forthcoming either, which leaves a little guesswork that his drawings helped out with. Not that Steve knows he snooped through them but he drew out a few fantasies once, right? Makes sense he’d find all the things to fill in the blanks there.

Which is how he finds himself perched in the chair in his makeshift lab and also Steve’s room wearing a button down of Steve’s, a crisp white because he seems to have a thing for sticking Tony in the color for god knows what reason, thigh high stockings, and heels. Steve’s got some interesting taste Tony will give him that but he hadn’t been opposed to trying any of the stuff he drew out so he figured what the hell, might as well test some of this stuff out. He’s chewing on the end of a pen thinking up designs for a couple new projects when he hears Steve come down the hall.

He carefully positions himself, lifting his feet to the edge of the desk so the heels are prominently on display while he artfully rearranges the shirt to fall just right. It’s a recreation of one of Steve’s drawings, right down to the dim desk lighting and the pen in his mouth so he’s curious to see how this’ll go. Steve starts chatting to him halfway down the hall but Tony doesn’t bother paying attention to it given that he knows that’s not what Steve will be on about in five minutes. When he opens the door and finds Tony there his theory is proven right as his jaw drops open and he drops the mug in his hand. He doesn’t even react as it shatters against the floor and Tony grins. Yeah, that’s the kind of reaction he was looking for.

For a long moment Steve just stares, taking in Tony’s artfully arranged body, laid out by Steve’s own imagination, and sharp grin. When it becomes apparent Steve isn’t going to move Tony shifts a little, prepared to go to him, but he holds up his hand. “Don’t move,” he says in a low, almost husky tone. “I want to take this in,” he murmurs. Tony settles back into position, happy to play along with this game at least for now.

“Well don’t take forever,” Tony tells him. “You know I have a small attention span.” He doesn’t, not for this anyway. He’s always liked being the center of attention and he’s discovered that he _really_ likes being the center of Steve’s attention. Being with Bucky is good, great even depending on what’s going on, but Steve is something else entirely. He likes to focus more on Tony than himself, always taking extra care to ensure it feels good for him and he’s taken a liking to such lavish attention.

It takes a long while for Steve to move, walking over slowly, taking Tony in as he goes. He stays in position, letting Steve get a good look at his fantasies come to life. As soon as he can reach Tony he trails his fingers down his leg, hand curling around the inside of his thigh as his thumb brushes against the top of the stockings. He doesn’t take his eyes off Tony’s face as he does it and for whatever reason that’s attractive to him. “You looked through my notebook,” Steve states, not asks.

Tony shrugs delicately, “maybe,” he says like this is something he’d come up with on his own. It is, actually, except sans the white because he hates white. He’d be in the rich burgundy of the shoes he’s wearing if he had his choice. The color looks nice on him, hence why he chose it for the shoes. But, in this case, it’s not his imagination run wild that’s led to this; it’s Steve’s.

Steve shakes his head, standing back for a moment and grabbing one of Tony’s ankles, uncrossing it from where it was resting against his other foot as he pulls Tony’s leg to the other side of his hip. He looks good there, between Tony’s legs. Steve clearly likes the image too, and it must be a pretty one, debauched omega wearing his shirt looking just a little rumpled in stockings and heels and all.

“Not maybe, this is lifted directly from the page. Points for attention to detail,” he murmurs, fingers trailing up Tony’s thigh on the stockings. Yeah, Tony made sure they matched what Steve drew. _Obviously_.

He curls his legs around Steve, nudging him closer. “You like to draw things more than talk about them,” he says. “Thought I’d give you a visual reminder of why talking about what you want is a good thing.” Steve’s hands curl around his legs as he licks his lips, looking Tony up and down as he flexes his fingers around his thighs.

Steve lets out a huff of a laugh, “should have guessed you wouldn’t feel much pressure to do what I wanted,” he says and _that’s_ why he didn’t say anything? Yeah, that wouldn’t be a problem. Tony only does what he wants when he wants anyway and he’s always been like that.

“Hmm,” Tony murmurs, sliding a leg up Steve’s side, over his hip a little. “That’s not an issue.”

Given the look on Steve’s face he’s it’s a thought of the past anyway. “That shirt mine?” he asks and Tony barely resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“No, its Bucky’s,” he says. “Don’t look at me like that obviously it’s yours you twit. Would kinda ruin the image if it wasn’t,” he points out.

Steve cocks his head to the side, smiling a little. “I don’t know about that. I’ve reconsidered, might be a little hot,” he says and Tony grins. Well, noted then. Not that he took Steve as the ‘mark my territory’ type, that’s absolutely more Bucky’s thing than his.

“Fine then, if it gives you a little motivation he is the last one I fucked,” he says, getting the satisfaction of the look on Steve’s face. “And its been a couple days,” he adds with a pout. When Steve leans in Tony happily wraps his arms around his neck, giving him a sloppy kiss thanks to his somewhat awkward positioning. Steve doesn’t mind at all as he slides his hands from Tony’s thighs to under his ass, lifting him out of the chair with a surprising amount of ease. Tony clings to Steve as he lifts, not fond of the idea of falling and quite fond of the idea of hanging on to Steve for dear life.

“Yeah, we’re fixing that,” Steve tells him, kissing him again and its rough too, sloppy. Its how Tony knows he’s done his job right because Steve is usually as attentive to detail in bed as he is in his art. He pulls away and takes a few steps to what Tony thought was going to be his bed but he keeps going, stepping over the broken mug and its contents as he walks down the hall.

He’s surprised when Steve deposits him at Bucky’s door, “stay here,” he tells Tony as he looks down at him. He resents that he’s _this_ much shorter than Steve still even with the heels, though it does make for a pretty image. “Stay,” Steve tells him again as he backs up, eyes on Tony the whole way to Bucky’s bed. Once he hits it he sits down, keeping his eyes on Tony for just a moment before he scrambles up the bed, looking behind him to see where he’s going before he turns back to Tony. “Come here,” he says and Tony grins.

This is probably the most selfish Steve has ever been in bed not that Tony minds much. This was for him, after all. “I take it you like my new look,” he asks as he walks over. He takes his time walking over to the bed.

Steve laughs, “I liked it before I saw you in it. Turns out my imagination isn’t near as good as the real thing,” he says. Yeah, Tony figures that’s true. That’s why he chose to go make his drawings a reality to begin with.

He crawls onto the bed, making his way up to Steve slowly. Steve tracks his every move carefully, leaning forward a little as Tony ducks down and noses at the inside of his thigh a little before nipping at the area. With jeans in the way it’s a little pesky, but it serves its purpose given the way Steve sucks in a breath when he does it. “Come up here,” Steve tells him, reaching out for him. Tony grins, obliging Steve as he crawls closer. The look on his face when Tony runs his led up the inside of Steve’s thigh is so worth it.

“I can take care of this,” he tells Steve, palming Steve through his jeans, “if you let me.” He spares a look back up at Steve, who’s already looking at him.

“Yeah, we’ll get to me,” Steve tells him, damn Brooklyn accent making a pretty strong come back like it always does when he’s turned on. Bucky does it too. “Let me take you in first,” he murmurs, tugging Tony closer to him. He goes willingly, swinging a leg over Steve’s hip so he’s straddling him. Steve runs his hands up Tony’s legs, over his ass, and up his back. “You’re not wearing anything under this,” he states more than asks but Tony nods anyway. Steve shakes his head, “every time I think I’ve got the perfect fantasy you make it better for me,” he says in a low tone and Tony bites his lip to keep his moan in. Steve catches it anyway, “hey, none of that, tell me what’s got you worked up, hm?” he asks. He pets up and down Tony’s sides and he sighs.

“Like it when people tell me I’m good,” he admits softly, looking away briefly but Steve tilts his head back.

“No, no. Don’t hide from me,” he murmurs. “S’okay. This… this is fuckin amazing Tony, so fuckin good. Been dreaming about you dressed like this basically since I met you,” he tells him. He bites his lip again and Steve lets out a soft huff. “Stop that. I wanna see you moan. Be good for me,” he says and Tony sucks in a breath, barely resisting the urge to bite his lip again. “Like that,” Steve murmurs as his hands slide back down to Tony’s thighs. “What made you recreate this, hmm? Just me?” he asks.

Tony knows what he’s actually asking. If he likes any of this at all, because Steve cares about that kind of thing. He shakes his head, “not exactly,” he tells Steve and he raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t leave me hanging baby, I wanna know,” he says. “Wanna know what about this is good for you.”

That’s kind of complicated but Tony decides to do his best. “I like seeing you like this,” he says and Steve’s eyebrows draw in a little. “Shh. I like getting you worked up, teasing you. Like it when you lose control a little, take what you want,” he tells Steve, leaning into his space and kissing him. “Like it when you use me for your pleasure. Thought this might get you there faster,” he murmurs against Steve’s lips.

Of all things he doesn’t expect _that_ to be what gets Steve going, flipping them over so he’s poised over Tony before kissing him hard. Tony moans into it, legs curling up to Steve’s waist as he pins one of Tony’s hands above his head. He lets out a moan at that too, because that’s also a thing for him. Steve kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin there and Tony gasps, back arching a little into him. “You want me to use you? That something you like?” he asks harshly and Tony nods as words fail him. “ _Fuck_ ,” Steve mumbles into Tony’s neck, shuddering.

When he doesn’t move after a moment Tony prods him, moving the hand that’s not currently pinning his wrist down to his ass. Steve sucks in a breath when he feels Tony, “shit, you _really_ want this,” he murmurs as he runs a finger over Tony’s hole and yeah he fucking does. “God,” Steve says softly, “ _fuck_ you are wet.” He knows that, has been trying to hold back since he stuck the damn stockings on but when Steve flipped them over yeah, _that_ may have hit a button or ten.

Steve releases his wrist and shimmies down the bed some, lifting Tony’s legs to get a better view of his ass. “You have no idea how sexy this is,” Steve tells him, “bein so wet for me like this, wantin me to use you.” He shakes his head, “kinda been a long time fantasy of mine too,” he admits, but softly.

“Then do it,” Tony tells him. “Want you to.” Steve still pauses, considering this for a moment and Tony pouts at him, prodding his hand back to his ass. “Want you,” he tells Steve. That seems to be the encouragement Steve needs to go ahead with what he wants and Tony gasps as he presses two fingers into him at once.

He pulls his fingers out slowly, smiling at the results. “Here’s what you’re gunna do for me,” Steve tells him, pressing his fingers back in. Tony bites his lip, throwing his head back a little. “First of all not that, I want to hear you. Wanna see you. So don’t fuckin hold back on me,” Steve tells him. “Now, what you’re gunna do,” he murmurs as he pulls his fingers out again, leaning over Tony. “Is finger yourself, open yourself up for me and I want it to be good too. Give me a show,” Steve tells him.

Not at all what he had in mind when he told Steve he wanted to be used, but definitely not moving in the wrong direction either. Steve pulls back until he’s sitting on his thighs, “well come on Tony, lets go,” he says, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tentatively, Tony spreads his legs more, smiling when Steve sucks in a breath and leans in a little. He reaches over himself slowly, carefully tracing his hole as Steve watches, eyes glued to his every move. He teases himself a little, back arching a little as he slides a finger in some and then pulls it back out. Fuck its good, watching Steve watch him as he teases himself. Steve licks his lips as he leans forward to spread Tony’s legs wider. “Want you to move a little faster, baby. Want to see you fuck yourself on your fingers,” Steve tells him.

Tony doesn’t waste time, he just does it and Steve swears under his breath in _Gaelic_ of all things as he presses two fingers into himself. “That’s it,” Steve tells him, “just like that. Little faster for me, Tony. Yeah, there you go,” Steve murmurs as Tony picks up the pace. Its been a long time since he’d done this, feels better when other people do it to him but the look on Steve’s face is worth the effort. He’s poised over Tony, watching as he fucks himself with his fingers, mouth slightly hung open as his fingers flex on Tony’s thighs. Tony moans softly, unable to help it as Steve licks his lips.

“I think you can do better than this, baby. I know you’re holding back,” Steve tells him. “Show me the best you’ve got.”

He huffs but alters his position a bit, getting a better angle and fucking into himself again. This time he moans right away and Steve nods, “that’s better. Give me what I wanna see,” he tells him. Tony moans, fucking into himself faster, legs falling back open as he lifts his hips some. Yeah, that’s the way he used to do it. Fuck, he forgot how good this could be. He lets out another moan, biting his lip as his back arches.

“Okay,” Steve tells him. “ _Okay_ ,” he repeats, pulling Tony’s hand away from his ass. He lets out an annoyed moan and Steve laughs. “Don’t give me attitude,” he tells him. “I know what you need anyway hmm?”

“Need you,” Tony tells him and Steve nods.

“Yeah you do,” he murmurs. “Come here,” he tells Tony, beaconing him closer. He crawls up, sitting pretty in front of Steve. By now his shirt is a mess, half hanging off his shoulders, and his hair has to be a disaster but that doesn’t seem to matter to Steve. “Undo my jeans,” Steve tells him and yeah okay, this is something he can do.

He opens the button, pulling down the zipper slowly. Steve doesn’t mind, watching as he does it thoughtfully. Tony decides he doesn’t need further instructions either and goes right ahead, pulling Steve out of his boxers and stroking him. “Eager,” Steve tells him, shaking his head. Tony just grins because yeah, he is. “Get on my cock,” Steve tells him, prodding him forward.

Tony wouldn’t have even needed that if Steve gave him the time to respond. He crawls into Steve’s lap enthusiastically, positioning himself and Steve right before sinking down onto his dick. They both moan as he does. “Ride me,” Steve tells him, voice harsh in his ear. Tony shivers and starts to move slowly, drawing it out a little as he drapes his arms around Steve’s neck for balance. “Don’t fuckin tease me Tony, move faster,” Steve tells him and he lets out a soft noise of pleasure as he picks up the pace. Steve grabs his hips, moving him the way he wants and Tony lets him, adjusting the way he moves to the way Steve wants him to. “Fuck yeah, that’s it Tony. Fuck me good, just like that,” he says. “You’re so good like this,” he murmurs, “feel fucking amazing on my dick.”

He moans at that, pressing his face into Steve’s neck and earning a sharp moan out of him too. “Scent me,” he tells Tony, tilting his head to the side. Tony noses at his neck a little, kissing up the side of his neck and sucking at the skin there before he rubs his cheek along his neck. “ _Fuck_ me Tony,” Steve says. Steve’s pace gets faster as his hips shift to meet Tony’s and he grins, wondering how fast he can get Steve to cum.

“Love the way your cock feels inside me,” he tells Steve. “Drives me fuckin wild.”

Steve nods, half coherent. “Can feel that, baby. Your slick’s making a mess,” he tells him. “ _Fuck_ that is hot.”

“Believe it or not s’knida hard to get me this wet,” he tells Steve.

“No fuckin way, you’re always ready for me,” he says and Tony huffs out a laugh.

“Only you ‘n Bucky,” he tells him.

“Yeah?” Steve murmurs, “why’s that, baby?”

He picks up his pace a little, arms tightening around Steve’s neck. “Dunno. Just something about the way you look at me,” he says, “gets me going every time. Love the way you look at me like I’m the only thing in the world that matters.”

Steve laughs a little, “keep riding my dick like this and you just might be,” he tells Tony. “You feel fuckin good,” Steve tells him, “ _so_ fuckin good.” Tony moans into Steve’s neck, marking him again and Steve changes their position, falling forward so Tony’s back on the mattress with his legs spread wide. “Always so fucking eager to take me,” Steve tells him as he leans over him. Steve kisses him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip before nosing his way down Tony’s jaw and kissing down his neck. “God, you smell even more turned on than you feel,” he says, letting out a small moan.

“Dunno if that’s possible,” Tony murmurs. He goes to say something else but Steve scents him, nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck after and Tony moans. “Do that again,” Tony tells him.

“You like to be marked?” Steve asks and Tony nods.

“Yeah, baby, love it. Wanna be yours,” he tells Steve.

Steve swears in Gaelic again as he fucks into Tony harder. “Say your mine,” Steve all but growls at him.

“‘M yours,” Tony tells him. Steve lets out a loud moan, grip on Tony’s hips tightening.

“Mine,” Steve says and Tony nods almost frantically.

“Mhm,” he agrees, “yours.”

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” Steve says, pushing himself in as far as he can go. Tony moans too, legs curling tighter around Steve as his back arches and he cums. Steve lets out a string of swear words, panting into Tony’s neck and seemingly oblivious to Tony’s release. “Holy fuck,” he murmurs.

*

They’re tangled together in the sheets, Tony tucked into Steve’s chest. “Didn’t know you had a thing for being used,” Steve murmurs, fingers trailing up and down his spine.

Tony laughs softly, “don’t really tell many people that. They tend to take it as ‘I can do whatever I want now.’ Knew you wouldn’t.” Even in his using Tony for his own pleasure he managed to put Tony’s pleasure first mostly.

“Kinda why I never said anything about my thing for it. Didn’t want to take it too far,” he murmurs.

He wouldn’t, Tony knows that for sure. “I know you wouldn’t do anything I don’t want,” he tells Steve. “You can experiment, if you want.”

Steve’s breath hitches and Tony smiles. “In that case, I have plans,” he tells Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my _god_ this chapter was hard won. It took me _forever_ to get what I wanted out of it, then I restarted it on account of not liking what I had, and now I've got this. So if the sex bit isn't good I am sorry but I had to wrestle this little fucker out. 
> 
> The good news is that the beginning and the end have good comedy so you'll still have a good time even if the middle is like that 'he a little confused but he got the spirit' gif.

Tony lets Steve do all the work mostly because he looks good doing it and also he’s talking to Rhodey. “I knew you wouldn’t last,” he says and Tony rolls his eyes.

“I lasted just fine, thanks,” he says in his own defense.

“You didn’t even last a year,” Rhodey points out.

“So what? Living like a poor person sucks and I think I did fine. Now I get to live like a normal person and not be jammed into a tiny apartment,” he says primly.

Steve snorts from across the room. “‘Normal person,’” he mumbles, shaking his head.

“Do you have something to add, sweetums?” Tony asks and Rhodey wrinkles his nose. Which, rude, Tony calls him all kinds of things that are worse than that. Steve and Bucky made him promise never to call them platypus but that wasn’t a hard sell considering only Rhodey gets to be his platypus.

“Yeah, this isn’t normal even for middle class people. Pretty sure every apartment I’ve ever lived in can fit into this room,” he says. Tony twists to look around, trying to gauge square footage.

“What, did you live in closets your whole life?” he asks. The room so isn’t that big. Actually the whole condo is small by his standards but given the look on Steve’s face when he walked in he’s going to assume his opinion is a little off.

“Are you wearing a skirt?” Rhodey asks, frowning.

“What? With male genital structure we should be the ones wearing skirts. Pants are fucking awful, I hate them. The Scots were right when they stuck men in kilts,” he says. “Actually, no, clothing is awful and we should all be nudists except in the winter and only because we’d die of exposure,” he amends.

“Not stopping you,” Steve calls to him.

“Keep your damn skirt on, I don’t need to see it,” Rhodey says fast. Too fast actually and that’s rude, Tony wouldn’t just _strip_. Okay actually he would but still clothing is the _worst_. “And clothing’s not that bad, you’re just slutty,” Rhodey tells him.

Tony would call him an ass for it but he gets the absolute _joy_ of Sam reaching across the frame, and its only his disembodied hand that appears in Tony’s line of sight, and smacking Rhodey up side the head. “Don’t be judgmental,” Sam tells him. “He’s slept with less people than you,” he points out.

“By a fucking _long_ shot too,” Tony says.

Rhodey gives him a dirty look, “lets not act like I’ve slept with a million people, Tones,” he mumbles.

“You’re pretty solidly in the double digits,” Tony says. “Who’s slutty now?” he asks, snickering.

Sam shoves Rhodey aside and sticks his face in the screen. “Double digits?” he asks and Rhodey shoves him back out.

“Get the hell outta there, he doesn’t know shit. Keep your damn mouth shut,” Rhodey hisses at him.

Sam sticks his face back into the frame. “Got any secrets he tried to pay you to keep quiet? Because I guarantee I have more money than him,” Sam says.

Rhodey shoves him back out. “Oh my god. He’s not going to break sacred bro codes-”

“Once, we got _really_ high and he cried while eating a McDonald’s big mac. Don’t know why that’s a big deal to him but he’s real embarrassed about it. Also, one time he got his dick pierced and-”

“You are no longer my best friend Tony! You are fired!” Rhodey yells at him.

“Wait no, finish the story!” Sam yells, cackling as he battles it out with Rhodey for the tablet he’s on. Rhodey must win because the call drops. Tony shakes his head and abandons his phone on the floor and turns to face Steve. He’s got some paint on himself, but even with that he looks surprisingly attractive. Or maybe he looks attractive because of that. Whatever, Tony doesn’t discriminate.

Steve looks over at him and grins, “so what was the rest of that story?” he asks.

Tony throws back his head and laughs. “Okay, so I had no clue he did this, that’s important to the story. So he wakes me up at like just after four in the morning and he’s crying his eyes out and I just want to go the fuck back to sleep so I tell him to stop whining about his girlfriend dumping him, climb in bed, and go the hell to sleep but that solves nothing. Then he’s all ‘I need you to look at my dick’ and sleepy me is an asshole, but I’m curious at the best of times and that’s not a normal reaction so okay. I sit my ass up and nothing could prepare me for what was about to assault my eyes. I’d say it was to early to look at that shit, but there’s no good time of day for that.”

“It got infected,” Steve says through his wheezing and Tony nods.

“Yeah, and it was _not_ right. Shit could have been a horror movie prop. I thought that thing belonged to a zombie. To say it needed medical attention is an understatement, that shit needed amputation. Which Rhodey did _not_ appreciate me saying. It’s funny now, but I was concerned then- his poor penis was a medical emergency. Anyway, we went to the hospital and clearly little Rhodey recovered just fine, and I do know this because I was on Dick Checking Duty for like a month and _no_ man should be that excited to see a normal looking penis,” he says, shaking his head.

Steve leans against the wall, laughing. “Did he not go to a reputable piercer?” he asks.

Tony shrugs, “no idea. But his nurse was the _hottest_ black girl I have ever seen in my life and Rhodey was pissed because you can’t pick someone up after they’ve seen your dick like that. He almost abandoned me when I got her number but in my defense she happened to be interested in robotics and knew a lot about it, its not my fault we had overlapping interests.” Plus it turned out she was a lesbian and dating Hope van Dyne at the time so its not even like either of them had a chance. Rhodey totally had no right to be mad about it.

“I can’t believe you sold him out that fast,” Steve says.

“He can’t pay off someone who doesn’t need money,” Tony says. “Downsides of hanging out with a rich guy. He’s just lucky I didn’t mention the time he found one of our roommate’s Viagra in a mint tin and he ate like five, thought they were disgusting and were probably duds, and ended up in the hospital crying about painful erection. No hot nurses this time though.” They got stuck an old man that probably lost his soul at sea five hundred years before and resented every moment he had on land afterwards given how much of a dick he was, no pun intended.

Steve shakes his head, walking over to Tony and sitting beside him. Tony leans into him, looking over at the half painted wall while he tries to imagine what it’ll look like done. He’s not successful. “Don’t tell Bucky I told you, but he did basically the same thing, except we were in Prague and also getting shot at. It was a super inconvenient time to be whining about boners because he thought they were Advil.”

“This is why you clearly mark containers, kids,” Tony says, snickering. “Poor bastard. Sounds like Bucky though.”

“Please, leave him anywhere for five minutes and he’ll have some weird ass tale to tell. Except you, you’re not weird, just surprising,” Steve tells him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Tony grins, “I’m adorable,” he says.

Steve presses a kiss to the top of his head, “yeah you are,” he murmurs. “And you’re smart, and funny, and generous, and compassionate,” Steve tells him, kissing his way down Tony’s neck.

He rolls his eyes, “suck up,” he says, laughing a little.

“Am not, its true,” Steve murmurs, pulling Tony into his lap. Tony rearranges himself; shifting so one leg is on either side of Steve’s hips and curling his arms around his neck.

“Are so, but I’ll let it pass,” Tony says, kissing him softly.

“Don’t forget we have to leave to pick Bucky up in an hour,” Steve murmurs, pulling back a little.

“Mhm, yeah,” Tony says, kissing Steve again. This time Steve doesn’t pull away, pulling Tony closer as he runs one hand up his thigh.

“A garter belt?” he asks, pulling back a little to look at it.

“I like to feel fancy,” Tony says, nose in the air. Steve shakes his head and leans into his neck, nipping at the space under his jaw.

“You are always a bag of surprises in the best of ways,” he murmurs. Tony lets out a soft laugh, shivering a little as Steve’s hand continues up his thigh to his ass. “Are allergic to underwear?” he asks.

“Everyone should be allergic to underwear, its not breathable,” he says, pouting.

Steve shakes his head, “only you,” he murmurs. “Get up. This room smells like paint and the half finished wall is irritating me,” he says.

“Am I not distracting enough?” Tony asks, head tilted to the side.

“Sure you are, but that doesn’t get rid of the paint smell and it’s drowning the you smell out,” Steve tells him, nipping at his jaw.

Good answer. Tony crawls out of Steve’s lap, appreciating Steve’s eyes on him as he goes, and stands. Steve picks himself up, spares the wall one more glance, and then turns to Tony. “I don’t know where I’m going and clearly you mapped out where everything is,” he says. “Lead the way.”

“Is this your excuse to stare at me ass?” Tony asks and Steve snorts.

“No, I’d do that anyway. Go on,” Steve tells him, prodding him forward. Tony shakes his head but turns to go, letting out a soft yelp as Steve smacks his ass. That’s so more Bucky’s thing than his but he’ll take it.

“Come on then,” he says, holding his hand back for Steve to take. When he does Tony pulls him from the room, moving down the hall to the left. They get about half way there when Steve pulls him back and releases his hand in favor of grabbing his hips.

“I swear you have no idea how gorgeous you are,” Steve murmurs, pressing his face into Tony’s neck

He shivers, tilting his head a little for Steve. “‘Course I do, makes it easier to tease you,” he tells Steve. Bucky too. All he’s got to do is turn this way or that, or give them the right look, or stretch just the right way and suddenly it’s all eyes on him. He’s always liked attention, assuming he wants it in that moment, and he especially likes attention from Steve and Bucky.

Steve’s teeth graze his neck and Tony moans, not quite catching it before it escapes. Steve lets out a soft laugh, “wouldn’t have taken you for the type that likes to be marked,” he murmurs.

Most people wouldn’t, given his usually aggressively independent nature. “Mmm, we all have something that’s a little surprising about us. Do that again,” Tony tells him and Steve’s teeth graze his neck again, teasing him. Tony lets out another moan, pressing himself back into Steve’s body.

Steve’s hand slips down his leg, toying with the edge of the skirt he’s wearing, “can’t wait to see this pushed up around your hips when I fuck you,” Steve tells him.

Damn, yeah. “Kinda what I had in mind when I put it on,” Tony tells him. Steve pulls away fast and Tony makes a noise of disappointment at the loss.

“Room. Now,” Steve tells him, giving his ass another swat. Tony shakes his head, looking at Steve as he shakes his ass a little. It results in another swat, “get going,” Steve tells him.

“Impatient,” Tony mumbles, walking off to Steve’s bedroom, Steve following close behind.

“If you saw yourself in that skirt you’d be impatient too,” Steve tells him, damn accent of his making a reappearance.

“I own mirrors, you know,” Tony says.

“Yeah, but they don’t show you from my perspective. On the bed,” Steve instructs. Tony rolls his eyes fondly but listens, crawling onto the bed and laying across it. It’s a fuck of a lot better than whatever Steve decided was sleep material worthy before this. That had felt like lying on a damn _brick_ and this is soft and pleasant the way a mattress should be. Steve climbs onto the mattress after him and frowns. “Is this new?”

“Look, if I wanted to fuck on a rock I would. But I don’t, so I got you a new bed. Deal with it,” Tony tells him, reaching out for Steve to come closer.

He watches Steve consider fighting him on it for a moment, but abandons it in favor of Tony. Steve shakes his head, “always gotta push the limit, don’t you?” he murmurs.

Tony rolls his eyes, “this wasn’t pushing limits, this was having living standards. Now come here,” he says, pulling Steve into a kiss. Steve laughs softly into it, nipping at Tony’s bottom lip as he runs a hand up his leg. Steve pulls away and Tony makes an offended noise, “you can’t go yet, you just got here,” he says, pouting.

“Shush Tony, I know what I’m doing,” he tells him and Tony wrinkles his nose. _Rude_ but he allows it, watching Steve shimmy down the bed a little until he’s somewhat distantly between Tony’s legs. He gives Tony an appreciative once over before he grins and trails his fingers down the inside of Tony’s thighs lightly. Tony shivers a little, biting his lip. “What is it with you and doing that?” Steve says. “Stop your damn lip biting and moan like you want to.”

Shit, that in itself almost earns him a moan. Steve shakes his head a little and returns his attentions back to Tony. “You gunna stare all day or do something?” Tony asks, head tilted to the side.

“Always so damn pushy,” Steve murmurs. “Can’t just let me appreciate you like this, spread out for me. Always gotta hurry me along.”

“I like to be reminded of your appreciation with actions,” Tony tells him primly. “And also I have a short attention span.” Actually, he mostly likes teasing Steve but he can’t tell him that because its part of the teasing.

“Actions, hmm?” Steve asks. Tony nods and Steve grins before looking back down at him, if only momentarily, and lifting his skirt a little. Tony lifts his hips to help him out and Steve lets out a small noise of appreciation. “Guess I can do action,” he murmurs before leaning into Tony’s space and licking at the head of his cock. Tony gasps a little as Steve takes him in, working his way down at a torturously slow pace.

“Steve,” Tony whines, fingers twisted in the sheets.

Steve, because he’s horrible, pulls himself back up just as slow. “Yeah, gorgeous?” he asks, reminding Tony of Bucky for a moment.

“God damnit don’t pull off, go faster. Why are you like this?” he asks.

Steve laughs, “you’re not the only one who likes teasing,” he tells Tony, grinning at him.

“Less teasing, more sex,” Tony tells him. Steve laughs a little, but obliges, taking Tony back into his mouth. Tony moans as Steve sets a pace, mercifully faster than his starting point. “Yeah, that’s it,” Tony tells him, “fuck that’s good.”

He detangles one had from the sheets and curls his fingers into Steve’s hair, gripping it and changing the way he’s positioned just a bit. Steve groans softly and Tony bites his lip and throws his head back. Fuck Steve’s good at this, exceptionally so. “ _God_ your mouth is good like this,” Tony tells him. “Like the way you suck me,” he murmurs.

Steve moans again and Tony shivers in response as Steve picks up his pace a little, giving Tony some more enthusiasm. Tony tries mostly unsuccessfully to hold back his moans as Steve traces down his thigh and between his cheeks, probing at his hole. “ _Yes_ , Steve,” Tony tells him, fingers tightening in his hair.

Tony lets out a soft gasp as Steve slides a finger in and pulling it back out. “Two fingers,” Tony tells him, “wanna feel you.” Steve’s pace falters for a moment at that but he recovers fast, thankfully, and presses two fingers into Tony. He bites his lip and tries his best not to buck his hips as Steve pumps his fingers in and out. Steve pulls off and Tony makes a small noise of disappointment.

“You stop that,” Steve tells him. “Or I won’t fuck you later.” Tony pouts but Steve allows it, laughing a little before turning his attention back to the way his fingers are moving inside him. “You look good like this baby, all wet like you are.”

“Gunna fuck me or no?” Tony asks and Steve bites his lip and oh, _he_ can do that but not Tony? Double standard.

“Yeah, but not yet,” Steve murmurs, pulling his hand away and Tony pouts at him again. “Don’t get impatient with me now, I’ve got plans,” Steve tells him.

He’s sure he does but when Steve gets off the bed Tony props himself up on his elblow. “Um, hello, you have unfinished business,” Tony reminds him.

Steve rolls his eyes fondly, “give me a damn minute,” he tells Tony, looking around at the damn boxes and oh come _on_. He considers Steve for a moment before deciding fuck it, someone needs to do _something_ about this and he’ll be happy to deal with his arousal on his own. He shifts himself a little, spreading his legs just right before reaching between them and pressing a finger into himself. Yeah, good, but not enough so he adds another. He moan softly as he fucks into himself, shifting his hips until the angle is good.

Across the room Steve has paused what he’s doing, watching with a slightly open mouth and obvious arousal. “Better hurry up,” Tony tells him in a low, almost husky tone. Steve picks up the pace looking around and Tony figures he must find the box he’s looking for because he hears him shuffle things around for a moment. He doesn’t pay attention to where Steve is until he feels the bed sink and he looks over. “Gunna fuck me now?” he asks and Steve looks him over, eyes focused on Tony’s fingers in his ass.

“Oh yea, but not until you _really_ want it,” Steve tells him.

“Really want it now,” Tony says.

“Not like I want you to, baby. Move your hand,” Steve murmurs. Tony lets out a put upon sigh but allows Steve to move his hand away. “God a surprise for you,” Steve tells him. Tony shifts himself so he can see what Steve’s got and he’s surprised to find a dildo.

“Where’d you even _get_ that?” Tony asks. He definitely didn’t pack it and he doesn’t remember Steve packing it.

Steve grins, “a store,” he says because apparently he’s in the mood to be a dick.

Tony considers his options and decides to hell with it. “You gunna fuck me with it or no?” he asks.

The comment earns him a soft laugh, “oh yeah, I’m gunna fuck you with it. Then you’re gunna beg for me to fuck you,” he says.

Tony grins, “Am I now?” he asks.

Steve leans in and noses at his neck, “yeah gorgeous, you are,” he murmurs and Tony shivers. It’s a little odd to hear Bucky’s nicknames for him out of Steve’s mouth but he’s not complaining either. Its kind of hot in its own way. Steve pulls back a little and smiles down at him, “you ready, baby?” he asks. Tony nods, watching as Steve sits back on his heels and looks him over for a moment.

He tilts himself up to see what Steve’s doing and Steve shakes his head at him, “you’ll feel all the action,” he tells Tony, reminding him of the first time they slept together, except their positions are reversed and there’s no Bucky here at the moment.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t watch,” Tony says a little primly. Steve smiles at him again and grabs the dildo with one hand and reaches out to Tony with the other, feeling his hole. “You think you’ll be okay?” Steve asks, sliding two fingers in and Tony bites his lip, nodding. “What did I tell you about that?” Steve says. Tony huffs out a sigh because he can’t help it, its instinct.

“Just fuck me,” he tells Steve. Steve’s eyes flick down from his face to his ass, considering a moment, before he gives Tony a cocky smile.

“Be good for me,” Steve murmurs as he presses the toy to Tony’s hole. “Take it for me,” he says. Tony lets out a small, soft moan as Steve presses the toy into him slowly, taking his time. “That’s it,” Steve murmurs, “just like that.”

He pulls the toy out slowly and presses it back in, testing his limits. “Move faster,” Tony tells him. “Want to feel it.”

“Always eager,” Steve mumbles like that’s not his favorite thing about Tony. He obliges though, pressing the toy in faster and Tony gasps. “You like that?” Steve asks and Tony nods. “Guess you’ll really like this,” he says and Tony feels the vibrations almost before he feels them. He lets out a loud gasp and his back arches as his fingers tangle harshly in the sheets and he lets out a soft ‘oh.’

Steve leans over him as he fucks him with the toy, carefully balancing himself on his forearm braced above Tony’s head. “You look good like this, all flushed,” he says, Brooklyn accent thicker than normal.

Tony does his best not to twist too much when the dildo hits just the right spot. “S’good,” Tony manages to murmur.

“I know it is baby,” Steve tells him, nosing at his neck. Tony tilts his head to the side, giving Steve access and moaning when his teeth graze the skin of his neck. “ _Fuck_ it is hot when you do that,” he says, nipping at his neck again as the dildo hits the right spot. Tony can’t help the way his back arches as he curls his arms around Steve’s back, fingers clutching at the material as he moans.

“Fuck, do that again,” Tony tells him, ignoring the slightly desperate edge to his voice. Steve’s teeth catch the skin of his neck again bit this time he bites, lightly, as he moves the dildo. “Fuck _yes_ ,” Tony says, curling into Steve, “s’okay if you do it,” he tells Steve and they both know what he means. “Want you to,” he murmurs and Steve moans into his neck. “Please,” Tony adds and Steve sits back fast, pulling the dildo out of Tony’s ass and tossing it aside on the bed. Tony would be upset at the loss if Steve wasn’t furiously undoing the button of his jeans, barely even managing to pull himself out before he’s pushing into Tony.

“ _Shit_ baby,” Steve tells him, bracing himself back over Tony. “You feel so good,” he murmurs into Tony’s neck.

“Come on,” Tony tells him, “move faster. Know you want to.”

Steve moves faster, placing a hand on Tony’s hip, grip tight. “You have no idea how hot that is, telling me to mark you like that,” Steve tells him.

He does, in fact, know how hot it is and he said it on purpose because he likes Steve like this, half wild and chasing his own pleasure. “Yeah,” Tony murmurs, tilting his head to the side. Steve takes the bait, nosing at Tony’s neck immediately as Tony runs his hands up Steve’s back. “You wanna do it?” Tony asks and Steve moans into his neck, teeth nipping at the skin there.

“Yeah I wanna do it,” he tells Tony, grip on his hip tightening considerably.

“Want you to, baby,” Tony tells him. Steve losses his pace a little as his hips stutter and then pick up speed.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” he murmurs, “you sure?” he asks, a slight edge of desperation to his tone.

Tony nods, “yeah m’sure, do it,” Tony tells him again. Steve moans, face buried in Tony’s neck. Tony curls his arms around Steve’s body tightly, head tilted so his mouth is right by Steve’s ear. “Please, baby,” he murmurs and Steve moans again, nipping at Tony’s neck, teeth grazing his skin all the way down it until he hits the base. He hesitates for only a moment before he bites down and Tony swears for a moment he sees white. “Oh, _fuck_ , Steve!” he yells, back arched as he cums.

Steve pants heavily into his neck, movements soft and jerky as he cums too and Tony sighs. “Think that vibrator is still on,” he murmurs after a moment. Steve lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head.

“I don’t fuckin care.”

*

Tony’s half asleep in Steve’s arms when Steve sits straight up, dislodging Tony from his position of comfort. “Get back here,” he mumbles, reaching out for Steve.

“Baby, we forgot Bucky!” he says, sounding panicked.

“Bucky’s a fuckin adult he knows how to use the subway get back here,” Tony mumbles.

Steve sighs, “you’re fucking useless when you’re tired,” he mumbles and that’s fucking rude okay. He just wants to sleep, that’s not a crime. Instead of coming back to bed though he leans over Tony like a jackass and digs around for his pants, finding nothing because he climbs over Tony to get out of bed. He groans, making his displeasure known as Steve plods off to deal with Bucky, who is probably fine on account of not being a child. He can find his own damn way home.

“ _Shit_ ,” Steve yells from the living room and Tony sighs, pulling his ass out of bed and stumbling his way to the living room.

“This better be good,” he mumbles as he falls into Steve’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and mostly attempting to sleep standing up. “Bucky has called me thirty eight times. Jesus Christ, something probably happened,” Steve mumbles. Tony is sure Bucky’s just annoyed at being left at the airport so he says nothing as Steve calls him. “Oh Jesus, Bucky calm the hell down,” he says when Bucky answers the phone yelling. Tony can’t hear what he’s saying but also he’s not listening. “Breathe damnit, and explain why you’re screaming,” Steve tells him.

There’s a long pause before Steve finally sighs. “Tony,” he says, “did you tell Bucky we moved?” he asks.

Tony shrugs, “stuck a postit on the fridge with the address.”

“My apologies Bucky, our god damn half asleep boyfriend didn’t consider that empty apartments, no word of a move, and postit notes with addresses on them look like a fucking kidnapping situation to anyone with a half a brain let alone two people who worked in the CIA,” Steve says. There’s a brief pause and Tony thinks for a moment he might get peace but then Steve sighs. “He’s not going to listen to you,” he says, but sticks the phone to Tony’s ear a moment later.

He wrinkles his nose as Bucky starts yelling about being worried. “M’not dead,” he mumbles and then hangs up, dropping Steve’s phone on the floor and pressing his face back into his chest.

“I hope you know that you’re the fucking worst,” Steve mumbles, picking him up and carrying him off to bed.

Tony can deal with being the worst so long as he’s _asleep_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _finally_ got this done! Sorry it took 80 years, but this is a long chapter and its mostly smut so hopefully that makes up for it!
> 
> Also, I'll probably add stuff to this universe because I like it and I think its cute.

“One time,” Steve says. Bucky wrinkles his nose, obviously not on board with this and Steve rolls his eyes. “Tony does stuff for us all the time, it’s only polite to reciprocate.”

“Ew Steve, you don’t politely reciprocate by making out with your brother,” he says and oh come _on_ they both know that’s not an accurate description of their relationship. It’s just the closest they’ve got as far as language goes.

“We’ve done nastier things with each other than kiss,” Steve points out.

“With a third person involved,” Bucky says. “So it doesn’t count.”

He sighs. “Buck. Its one time for Tony and besides that would you rather him come home tired or sexually frustrated?” he asks, appealing to Bucky’s caveman brain.

It works because he considers it for a moment before he squints at him, “how do you even know this is a thing?” he asks.

Long story he’ll make short for Bucky’s sake. “I looked up his porn habits and also he’s made comments about us enough to put the pieces together. Literally only took him five seconds to mention it the first time we slept together,” he points out.

Clearly Bucky forgot about that because he’s got the memory of a sieve but thankfully he’s got Steve around to remind him of important things like this. “No, its weird,” Bucky says and Steve pinches the bridge of his nose.

“One thing for Tony and you can’t even manage that?” he asks.

“Do you really want to kiss me that bad?” Bucky asks and Steve wrinkles his nose.

“Fuck no, that’s gross. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Tony- the point here is to rile him up a little for my own benefit. If that means kissing you, fine. I’ll make that sacrifice,” he says. A simple means to an end- that’s all this is.

Bucky considers it for a moment. “On a scale of one to ten how well do you think this will work?” he asks.

“Considering his _entire_ porn history is alphas fucking I’m going to assume the level of success we’ll get is high. Especially considering it appears he goes out of his way to find people who look like us.” He did his research and he’s offended Bucky doesn’t seem to think he would. Besides, its porn history. Its not like it was a hardship for him to go through.

Bucky wrinkles his nose and that’s rude, Tony doesn’t judge _their_ weird preferences and he totally should judge Bucky for being a selfish lover. “This better work,” he mumbles and Steve grins.

“Great! I’m excited to see what Tony does.”

*

Business is something he hates, Tony’s first and only love is inventing but he _is_ supposed to run the stupid company so sometimes he gets stuck doing company things. Everyone hates him on account of being young, loud, and an omega but they’re all forced to admit that his ideas are good because out of the dozens that he’s presented only like five have failed. Granted plenty of people like to use that against him too but he keeps graphs of everyone’s successes and failures to point out he’s much better than them so they should maybe shut it with the criticisms. No one likes that much but whatever, not his problem.

Still, the only benefit to these trips, and it’s not _even_ a benefit, is calls home to Steve and Bucky. Usually Bucky’s got some new weird story, occasionally Steve has a cause or ten he’s decided to take up- point is that something interesting is always happening.

“- so yeah, I ended up on the subway with a fucking pigeon in my lap because the stupid thing refused to go away,” Bucky says. Steve looks confused and honestly Tony too because, brave as the pigeons in New York are, they aren’t usually _that_ bold. “That, and Steve accidentally ate gluten and stunk me out of the apartment for almost three days so its probably best that you’re in London,” he adds, obviously to Steve’s chagrin.

“Seriously, Buck?” he asks and Bucky shrugs.

“It was on the list of eventful things this week,” he says like that’s an excuse to embarrass the hell out of poor Steve.

“But you conveniently leave out drinking so many shots with Weasel that you threw up on Wade. Of course,” he mumbles.

“That wasn’t eventful, that was poor decision making on my part,” Bucky says.

“Okay, aside from misadventures with bodily fluids anything interesting this week?” he asks.

Steve and Bucky look at each other for a moment, unseen communication happening, before they look back to Tony. “Well Steve had an idea,” he says, inexplicably ending his sentence there and Tony frowns.

“Steve has many ideas, many of them bad unless its food with garlic,” he says.

Bucky snorts and starts laughing but Steve looks offended. “Come on, he’s not wrong. You were the moron who thought jumping out of a plane with no parachute was a good idea and I had to rescue your idiot ass,” he says, referencing an event that sounds like it would give Tony a heart attack. Possibly literally. Actually, kind of sounds like something he would do and then give _Rhodey_ a heart attack as he jumps out after him screaming about him being an idiot white boy despite the fact that only one of them is deathly afraid of heights and its not Tony. Which makes Rhodey’s interest in aviation confusing but he insists planes don’t count. Even _Sam_ finds that weird and he’s a psychologist so he’s qualified to say that.

“Yeah,” Steve says, “since you go out of your way to… fulfill our fantasies.”

He stops there and Tony picks up the tablet he’s using to call them on and leans closer to the screen. Frankly there’s only one fantasy they _haven’t_ indulged him in. The rest- he’s managed to talk one or both of them into his plans. “ _And_?” he asks when the two don’t say or do anything. Steve turns to give Bucky a _look_ and he shakes his head, silently admitting that Steve was right about whatever it is Steve was right about. “Hel _lo_ , I’m still here,” Tony tells them, waving a hand around.

Damn Bucky and Steve exchange another glance and Tony knows those looks, he sees them frequently and no way. There’s no way they’re going to kiss each other, they’ve stated a billion and one times they’d never do that because they’re jerks who want to ruin Tony’s life. There’s no _way_.

But then they lean in and Tony’s face is practically on the screen now he’s so close and they do it. They kiss and Tony is having a hard time remembering to breath right now because he’s probably imagined this like five billion times. They pull apart for a brief moment, Bucky giving the computer a glance and grinning when he must mostly only see Tony’s eyes given that he’s all but attached the screen in front of him but Steve, _bless_ Steve, pulls him back into a kiss.

Its soft and slow and Tony licks his lips as Bucky lets Steve tilt his head to the side, one hand tangling into his hair. He might be embarrassed by the noise he just made but he’s more focused on Bucky and Steve. Bucky lets out a soft, surprised moan and Tony’s breath hitches as Steve bites Bucky’s lip gently as he pulls away again. He looks over to the computer and Tony senses it before Steve does it. “No, no, no, no!” he yells as Steve ends the call. He lets out a loud shriek and flings himself off the bed, grabbing his coat because fuck business meetings, he’s going home to properly sort this.

When he opens the door to the hotel room he’s in he’s surprised to find his grandfather on the other side of it looking worried. “Are you okay?” he asks and Tony rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m dying if dysentery,” he says as he flees the scene, waving an arm around behind him in a sad attempt at a goodbye.

*

Tony gets home and all but throws the door open, clearly surprising Steve and Bucky with it. They happen to be in the kitchen watching something on Steve’s phone when they jump at Tony’s noisy entrance. “You two are fucking _horrible_ you better kiss again,” he tells them in place of a greeting.

Bucky looks back at Steve’s phone. “Did… did you catch the first flight back from London?” he asks. Even Steve looks surprised at that.

“You two don’t get to torment me like that. Kiss. Again,” he tells them.

Steve looks over to Bucky and shrugs but he knows them well enough that it’s not an agreement to do what Tony wants. “You seem kinda wound tight,” Bucky tells him and uh, _yeah_. He finally gets these two assholes to agree to fulfill one of his biggest fantasies and they do it while he’s _across an ocean_? Absolutely _not_.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you two decided that it was a good idea to go out of your way to _tease_ me and I don’t appreciate it,” Tony tells them, nose in the air.

“We uh, didn’t expect you to fly home over it,” Steve tells him.

“I told my grandfather I was dying of dysentery for this. _Kiss_ ,” he tells them. “Or go further, all the way, I’m not above watching,” he adds. “Actually I’d prefer it. Or joining, I’m not picky.”

Bucky wrinkles his nose, “‘dysentery’ and ‘kiss’ don’t belong in the same sentence.”

“You’re arguing semantics? Really?” Tony asks.

“We may be convinced to give you a repeat show if you make it worth our effort,” Steve says, grinning.

Uh, since when does he _not_ make spending time with him worth their time? He doesn’t half ass things so that’s just rude. “Yeah, uh huh, name it,” he tells them, waving a hand around.

Steve and Bucky exchange another look and _no_ , they are done making plans here its Tony’s turns to make plans they’ve proven they’re mean about planning. He can’t believe they pulled this shit while he was halfway across the _world_. Total jackasses.

“Come here,” Bucky says and Tony walks over, letting out a surprised noise when Bucky pulls him in close, spinning him around and pinning his hands over his head. Steve gives him an appreciative once over and how do they do that? Just make a bunch of plans without doing more than looking at each other? It makes no sense, like witchcraft.

Steve steps in close, running the tips of his fingers along the waistline of Tony’s jeans. “Okay, this isn’t going in the wrong direction but its not going in the right direction either,” Tony says. “So free me and kiss. Or more, preferably more. Please,” he adds, trying to appeal to their nicer nature. It doesn’t seem to do more than amuse Steve and Tony can’t see Bucky’s face but those two probably share a brain so Tony assumes he’s also amused. Which, _rude_.

Bucky drops one of his hands from Tony’s pinned wrists to his hip, “I can’t believe you flew across an ocean over a kiss,” he tells Tony.

“I’m not going to say I told you so,” Steve tells Bucky, grinning at him over Tony’s head.

“Uh huh. Still, this is nice,” Bucky murmurs, slipping a hand under his shirt and feeling the skin there. Tony lets out a noise that’s half impatient, half interested and it doesn’t do more than make Steve laugh softly.

“Well, its Tony,” Steve says in way of an explanation. “He’s always good for us.” He takes another step closer, effectively pinning Tony between Bucky’s body and his. “You look nice like this,” he murmurs, running a hand down Tony’s chest until it hits Bucky’s hand, still at his waistline. His breath hitches for a moment and he’s not even sure what he’s meant to anticipate out of the simple contact between the two, especially when they seem more intent to tease him than please him.

Bucky laughs, “did you hear that? Somebody’s got it bad,” Bucky murmurs.

Tony wiggles a little though he’s not sure if its out of arousal or anticipation. Steve leans down and kisses him softly, letting Tony melt into it just a bit before he pulls back. Tony makes a noise of disappointment and Steve shakes his head. “So easy to tease,” he chides softly and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Okay well its not my fault that you two are you know, _like_ that,” he says.

Bucky releases his hands and Steve steps back just as Bucky spins him around to Tony’s facing him. Steve crowds back in as Tony reaches up and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck. Steve’s hands skate up and down his sides in appreciation. “Told me once that he doesn’t normally get as wet as he does for us, isn’t that right?” Steve murmurs almost in his ear.

“Yeah,” Tony says, his voice nearing a whine and he sounds fucking ridiculous because nothing’s even happened yet aside from some minor petting but he’s still got that image of Steve and Bucky in his head and it seems to be doing a lot of the work for them. Not hard, Tony figures, when its something that’s been running around in his imagination since he met them.

Bucky leans forward and kisses him softly, “how ‘bout we test that theory, hmm?” he murmurs against Tony’s lips. He already knows what they’re going to find but he nods anyway, pressing into Steve some when his hands settle on his hips.

“Gunna feel my ass or what, Steve?” Tony asks when he waits too long. Tony looks over his shoulder and he’s not much surprised to find Steve licking his lips as he looks down at him. He likes to linger with his looks, take everything in while Bucky gets to it. Assuming he feels like it anyway, he’s not opposed to taking his time if he thinks he’ll tease a better reaction out of Tony.

Steve shakes his head at him as Bucky’s fingers catch his jaw, turning his head back towards him as he kisses Tony again. Tony grins into it because _this_ is what he wanted. Or some approximation of it anyway. And fuck, its nice too, Bucky’s urgent kisses paired with Steve reaching around his waist to undo his pants. Tony moans as Steve’s hands dip into his pants, feeling him. He moans, pressing himself into Steve’s hand for more friction but he’s a bastard and he pulls away _far_ too soon.

“Steve,” Tony whines into Bucky’s mouth, “please.” He’s not entirely sure what he’s asking for but something is better than the nothing he’s getting now.

“Needy,” Steve accuses like he doesn’t like that about him. But he does at least comply with Tony as his fingers trace along the now loose beltline of his pants briefly before he reaches down, brushing his fingers against Tony’s hole and he lets out a small gasp as Steve moans a little.

“Fuck, Bucky,” he murmurs. Bucky knows what he’s asking because he reaches down, hand sliding into Tony’s pants til his hand reaches Steve’s and he moans into Tony’s mouth.

“ _Jesus_ , Tony,” he says. “Fuck you’re always so ready for us _god_ you feel fucking perfect.” He pulls away for a half a second, looking at Steve over Tony’s head and honestly he thinks that’s kind of rude and he’s not even _that_ short and he doesn’t know what the hell Bucky and Steve are silently deciding but he knows he’s going to like it.

Bucky turns back to Tony and kisses him hard, pulling him in close as Steve slides his pants down. Tony wiggles a little to help, stepping out of them when they hit his feet and Steve kicks them away. He lets out a harsh gasp as Steve presses two fingers inside him a little roughly, pressing back into Steve’s hand for more. Steve grabs ahold of his hip, steadying his movement, “impatient,” he murmurs and yeah, Tony’s never been one for waiting for anything.

“Wouldn’t be impatient if you gave me what I wanted,” Tony tells him. Bucky shakes his head and shifts Tony’s head to the side, pressing his face into Tony’s neck and _oh_ , that’s good. _So_ good as soon as Steve starts moving his fingers the way Tony wants him to. “Like that,” Tony tells them, “yeah, little faster- _oh_ \- _yes_ , do that again,” he tells Steve as he curls his fingers a bit. Bucky’s teeth graze his neck and Tony shivers, clinging desperately to his shoulders. “ _Fuck_ , Bucky do that- _yes_ , shit Steve-” his words cut out as he opts for a more wordless appreciation of their efforts. He moans, toes curling a little as Steve finds the right spot, still holding Tony’s hip so he can’t grind back like he wants to because Steve’s awful in the best of ways.

He knows he’s probably going to have a whole collection of hickies by the time Bucky’s done with his neck but he can’t be bothered to give a shit. He tilts his head so Bucky has better access and he nips at the underside of Tony’s jaw, teeth grazing the skin there before he kisses it, moving slowly down his neck. Tony lets out a soft whine, fingers twining tighter in Bucky’s shirt as Steve hits just the right spot again.

Bucky’s hand slides down his back and over his ass, squeezing it a little and Tony moans, trying his best to press back into the contact, further onto Steve’s fingers. Doesn’t work too well with Steve still holding him and he’s considering a way to thwart that when Bucky reaches around Steve’s hand and presses another finger into his hole. “ _Fuck_ , yes, Bucky,” he moans, burying his face in Bucky’s chest. He and Steve work him open some more, moving together in a quick, seemingly practiced way though Tony knows that’s probably less planning an experience and more knowing each other freakishly well. “Yeah, Bucky. Like that, just like- _oh_ , yeah. Want more, _fuck_ , yes, that’s what I want baby,” he tells Bucky as he adds another finger.

He drops a hand to Steve’s on his waist, twining his fingers with Steve’s. Steve squeezes them a little, a small moment of intimacy that Tony appreciates as he presses back into Steve and Bucky’s hands. “ _Fuck_ Tony, you should feel yourself,” Bucky tells him. “So god damn wet. Can’t wait to fuck you like this, feel you on my dick.”

Tony nods at nothing in particular, shifting his hips so they get a better angle and yeah, that’s it, that’s what he’s looking for. “Look at that,” Steve murmurs, “look at you fucking yourself on our fingers. So fuckin hot.”

Yeah, uh huh, he’s sure it is. He presses himself back into their hands, trying to push them as deep as they can go and he lets out a noise of frustration when its not enough. “Want you,” he tells them, “ _fuck_ I want you.”

“Mhm,” Steve murmurs, “what is it that you want, exactly?” he asks as he curls his fingers and Tony’s brain short circuits for a moment.

“Want you inside me, both of you, like _right_ now- _oh_ , yeah, Bucky _fuck_ that’s good- do that-” his words cut out as he moans, mouth falling open.

“That what you want, hm?” Steve asks and Tony nods vigorously. “Gunna need a little convincing baby,” Steve tells him. “Beg for it.”

Tony lets out a soft noise of pleasure as he drops Steve’s hand and clings to Bucky’s waist. “ _Steve_ ,” Tony moans, “please baby, want it. Want _you_ , please. Wanna fuck you bo- _oh_ fuck, please. Pleaseplease _please_ ,” he says fast, words blending together.

Bucky swears, letting out a low groan. “Fuck I can’t believe you got him to do that,” he murmurs and Steve laughs.

“Shouldn’t be. You’ll do whatever we want, won’t you baby?” he asks and Tony nods.

“Mhm, whatever you want,” he murmurs. “ _Please_ ,” he adds, not entirely sure what he’s begging for at this point.

Bucky pulls away and Tony lets out a whine, “bedroom, _now_ ,” he tells Tony as Steve pulls away.

Tony pouts at them both but he’s at least getting what he wants out of it so he complies. Steve snags the back of his shirt and pulls him back, “without this,” he murmurs, lifting it over Tony’s head and tossing it aside. Tony turns and leans into Steve, standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around his neck so he can kiss him. Steve smiles into the action, nipping at Tony’s bottom lip.

“Hey, who cares about Steve, lets get moving,” Bucky tells them, clapping his hands.

Steve flips him off, “you got him up until now so shut up,” he says.

“ _Please_ , like you were suffering,” Bucky mumbles. “Come on, let’s go,” he tells Tony, picking up his hand and pulling him off. Tony reaches out for Steve, snagging his hand as Bucky drags them both off to the bedroom.

Bucky pulls him into a kiss, moaning into his mouth as the back of his legs hit the bed. Tony pushes him gently, dropping Steve’s hand to do it, and Bucky sits down, nuzzling Tony’s stomach as he does. Tony runs his fingers through Bucky’s long hair as Steve comes up behind him, hands settling on his waist. “How is it that I always end up naked first? And this time I had lots of clothes on so that’s no excuse. Get naked,” Tony tells them, reaching down to lift Bucky’s shirt over his head. He can hear Steve toss his behind him and he pushed Bucky onto his back. “Pants. Off,” Tony instructs.

“Bossy,” Bucky tells him but he complies, somehow making that action look attractive.

“You too,” Tony tells Steve, half turning to face him.

“What, take our fingers out of your ass and suddenly you think you’re in charge? Not how this works,” Steve tells him.

“Um, ‘scuse you, I think it is,” Tony tells him.

Steve snorts, pulling him in close and pressing his face into his neck. “Is that how you think this works?” he murmurs, hand sliding up his ass. Tony sucks in a breath as Steve presses his fingers back into him. “Sure about that?” he asks as he curls his fingers and Tony gasps.

“I um. Exaggerated slightly,” Tony amends.

“Thought so. Now go over to Bucky, he looks upset over there,” he murmurs, grinning at Bucky, who does look annoyed.

“What the fuck Steve, were you planning on reenacting the entirety of Shrek over there while I was left out in the cold?” he asks. Steve snorts and starts laughing as Tony climbs onto the bed and over to Bucky.

He swings a leg over his hips, hands on Bucky’s chest. “You know how you banned Steve from talking about social justice things in bed? Well this is me officially banning you from mentioning _Shrek_ in bed ever again,” Tony tells him.

“S’not my fault Steve went on for hours over there,” Bucky murmurs, sliding a hand up Tony’s thigh.

Tony leans in and kisses him. “Did not, you’re just dramatic,” he tells Bucky.

“Am not,” Bucky mumbles petulantly, leaning up to kiss Tony again. Tony presses Bucky back into the mattress, shivering as Bucky runs his hands over his body. “You ready?” he murmurs, hands sliding over his ass. Tony nods, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips as he presses himself in. Tony lets out a low, soft moan as he presses his face into Bucky’s neck. Bucky moans, hips tilting up as he grabs a hold of Tony’s. “ _Fuck_ , Tony,” he murmurs, fingers tightening around his hips.

Tony huffs out a breath, “move baby, wanna feel you,” he tells Bucky, nosing at his neck. Bucky obliges, picking up the speed and Tony moans, clinging to Bucky.

“Feel me now?” Bucky asks, fingers flexing on his hips.

Tony nods, “mhm. Yeah, s’good, _so_ \- change the angle a bit _yes_ , like that Bucky,” he murmurs, babbling a little. He can hear Bucky’s breathing pick up too, the small little noises of pleasure he makes and that’s even fucking better. He loves it when he and Steve do that, let out these unconscious moans that let him know its good for them.

He feels a hand slide over his back and he shivers, leaning into it a little before an arm hooks around his waist and pulls him away from Bucky’s neck. “Rude,” Bucky tells Steve but Steve only rolls his eyes at him fondly.

“You’ve had a good go at it so how about shut up,” Steve tells him.

“Oh did not. Always gotta stick your nose into everything,” Bucky mumbles at him. Tony decides he’s had enough of that and grinds down on Bucky, resulting in him losing his concentration as his fingers tighten on Tony’s hips. “ _Shit_ baby, give a guy a warning,” he tells Tony, panting.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tony asks innocently.

Steve laughs softly, nuzzling Tony’s neck. “Ready?” he murmurs, nipping at the already over sensitive skin on Tony’s neck.

He nods, “you know I love having you two like this,” he tells him. “Always feels amazing,” he murmurs.

“Yeah?” Steve murmurs, “tell me what you like.”

There’s a list, and also a list of things he wants to try but he leaves that particular list alone for the moment. “Like it when you two work together, always feels like you’re telling each other something I’m out of the loop on but when I- _oh_ \- figure it out its always good,” he murmurs, leaning forward a little to give Steve better access to his hole. “Like- _fuck_ , Steve- the feeling of you tw- _oh_ , feeling of you two inside me. Yeah, that’s good. You can move, s’okay,” Tony tells Steve. “Always take care of me,” he murmurs as Steve shoos Bucky’s hands from his hips so he can control Tony’s movements.

He lets Steve set the pace, slower than he’d like but its good. Behind him Steve moans softly as he presses in further, “ _shit_ you are good like this. Wetter than normal and I didn’t even _oh_ damn Tony, do that again,” he tells him. Tony shifts his hips a little and Steve’s fingers tighten on his hips. Bucky’s have found their way to his thighs and he grips tighter too. Tony smiles, carefully shifting his hips in small, soft motions that leave Bucky and Steve panting. “Little faster Tony, give us some more of that,” Steve murmurs in his ear. He moves Tony’s hips himself, telling him without words what he wants.

Tony carefully balances himself out with his hands on Bucky’s chest and moves, teasing them a little as he lifts off some and sinks back down slowly. He does it again, watching as both Steve and Bucky’s breath hitches. “Faster,” Bucky tells him, tapping his thigh. “Come on, wanna feel what you can do,” Bucky murmurs.

He moves a little faster, picking up the pace slowly just for the satisfaction of feeling both Steve and Bucky get antsy. “ _Tony_ ,” Steve tells him. “Fucking _move_ baby, come on.” Tony grins and shifts his hips, causing both Steve and Bucky to moan. “Or do that,” Steve says. “That’s also good.”

When Tony picks up his pace in earnest Steve and Bucky’s grips on him get tighter. Steve guides his movements a little and Bucky drops his hands from his thighs in favor of running his hands up Tony’s arms, down his back, and over his thighs again like he’s trying to touch every inch of skin he can reach. “Like that, Tony,” Steve tells him as he guides his hips, “ _fuck_ , yes, more of- _oh_ ,” Steve’s words die on his lips as Tony shifts just the right way.

“God you’re so good like this,” Bucky tells him, “always feel fucking amazing wrapped around me. Lean back a little, _yes_ , that’s it Tony,” Bucky murmurs. Steve is clearly pleased with his choice too because he moans into the space between Tony’s shoulder blades. Steve lets out another couple huffs of breath before he pulls Tony back some more, disrupting Tony’s rhythm to set his own, shifting into Tony as he moves his hips the way he wants. Bucky moans, breath hitching as Steve moves Tony’s hips just the right way. “Oh, _yeah_ , that’s it Tony. Just like that,” Bucky tells him. “ _Just_ like that.”

Tony lets out a soft whine, “I… _oh_ yeah that’s good,” he says, breath hitching as Bucky hits the right spot. “I… M’getting close,” he tells them.

“Yeah?” Steve asks, hand sliding from his hip over his stomach. Tony nods, toes curling and he can feel how close he is but he doesn’t wanna- not yet, not until- his brain shorts out on him, not much able to comprehend basic thought with Steve and Bucky fucking him like that. Steve’s hand slides up further, ghosting across his collarbone until his finger tips hit the base of Tony’s throat.

He lifts a hand from Bucky’s chest and presses Steve’s hand in closer so it sits around his neck and Steve gasps softly behind him and Tony can _feel_ his thoughts on that. “Do it,” he tells Steve, “Choke me.” Steve crowds in closer, hand flexing a little against Tony’s throat as he fucks into Tony faster. “Steve,” Tony whines, hand still over Steve’s. “ _Please_ ,” he whines in an attempt to appeal to Steve’s polite side. It works because Steve’s fingers tighten around his throat just a little and Tony can’t help it, he cums with a loud moan, hand curled over Steve’s. For a solid ten seconds he swears he loses touch with the world until the pleasure fades enough for him to notice Steve breathing heavily onto his shoulder while Bucky looks satisfied, but confused.

They sit like that for a long moment before Tony speaks. “Quick question, why the hell is there slick on the bottom of my _foot_ when my feet go nowhere near my ass?” he asks.

Steve snorts, “baby your slick is everywhere, bottom of your foot included I guess.”

“I’m just happy its not in my hair,” Bucky says.

Steve pulls away and Tony makes an annoyed noise at the loss. Steve shakes his head at him and runs his hand up the inside of Tony’s thigh before reaching over and running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky tries to pull away but it’s too late. “Asshole,” Bucky tells Steve. “Do you know how hard it is to get slick out of your hair?”

*

Tony remains curled up next to Steve, who’s got an arm wrapped around him loosely. Bucky is laying with his head in Tony’s lap letting Tony pet his hair, which is now clean despite previous concerns. “So um. Next time you decide to whip out _choking_ someone maybe warn a guy,” he says.

Steve snorts, “told you he was freaked out by it,” he tells Tony, smiling down at him.

“Was not,” Bucky mumbles. “I uh… was just caught by surprise is all.”

“Buck, we both know you’re more vanilla than the ice cream flavor, relax,” Tony tells him.

Bucky shifts to look up at him, offended. “I am not vanilla,” he says.

Tony shakes his head, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Honey, the kinkiest thing you’re into is handcuffs and that’s so tame its not even a kink,” Tony points out.

“It literally falls under the ‘B’ in BDSM!” Bucky says in his own defense.

“Bondage is tame unless you’ve got some impressive stuff going on, Buck. Just accept that your tastes in sex are plain. Nothing wrong with that, Tony doesn’t seem to mind any,” Steve points out. He doesn’t, not really, though he does with Bucky was a little more open to some things. But that’s why he’s got Steve, who seems to have a much more ‘I’ll try it once’ kind of attitude. He probably would have tested a bunch of things out on Rhodey if Rhodey weren’t more vanilla than Bucky.

Even handcuffs put him off because, as he once told Tony, ‘I’m not a criminal, Tones, why would I want to be cuffed?’ No imagination with that one as much as he loves Rhodey. Then he ended up with Bucky anyway so it didn’t matter, and by the time Bucky’s more conventional tastes came to light he had Steve so its fine. Would have been even without Steve, honestly. Tony loves _Bucky_ , not their sex life. Well, he loves that too but that’s not why he’s with Bucky.

“Just because the choking thing is… weird doesn’t mean I have plain sex tastes I’m normal. You’re the weird ones,” Bucky tells them.

Tony squints, “Bucky, choking is pretty tame too,” he says. Honestly the only reason it _wouldn’t_ be considered tame is the potential danger that can come with it, not that it’s unusual in any way.

Bucky stares up at him for a long moment before he shakes his head. “Fine, you two like strange shit. Leave me out of it,” he says.

He runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair again. “Well, if you ever change your mind,” Tony tells him.

“I won’t,” Bucky says.

“I know,” he and Steve say in sync.

They remain silent for a few moments before Bucky speaks again. “Look on your face when he did it was pretty hot though,” he admits softly.

“Good. That was probably the best orgasm of my life,” Tony tells him. “Happy to hear it was a joy to witness.” Bucky snorts, shaking his head at Tony but he says nothing.

They lapse back into silence for another few minutes before a light bulb goes off in Tony’s head. “Hey, you two assholes never even kissed again! I’ve been _bamboozled_!”

Steve and Bucky exchange a look and burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
